


Nesting Birds

by HistoriaGloria



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Kravitz is trying to be a good boyfriend, M/M, Mentions of purring elves, Nightmares, Shovel Talk Kind of, post-Story and Song, taakitz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HistoriaGloria/pseuds/HistoriaGloria
Summary: It's only two weeks after the Day of Story and Song and the fear is still rather fresh. Kravitz breaks a promise he made to Taako and feels very guilty about it as he searches for his wayward boyfriend on the Moon Base.





	Nesting Birds

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first TAZ fic and I really hope it is okay! It's a bit more of a character study on Kravitz than Taakitz but I wanted to write some soft hurt/comfort for the Seven birds.

Kravitz was late back and he knew it. He had promised Taako that he would be back before midnight but it was already going on 1:30am by the time he managed to rip a hole in space and time to return to his boyfriend on the moon base.

It was only 2 weeks after the Day of Story and Song and so the whole gang was still in the Bureau of Balance headquarters whilst they helped to sort out the aftermath of the Hunger. It had left Kravitz with so much to do, but he was also trying to make up for lost time with Taako after being trapped in the Astral plane for so long.

And, though the elf would never admit it, Taako needed Kravitz around. He needed support right now as all of the world slowly began to get over the destruction that the Hunger had wrought. And so, the reaper was feeling very guilty as he stepped through the rift into Taako’s room.

Taako’s empty, cold, dark room.

It was lucky that Kravitz didn’t need to breathe because at that moment, he completely forgot to as panic seized in his chest.

“Taako?” he croaked out, but there was no response. Immediately, he hurried to the door, throwing it open to stride out into the communal living area that Taako had shared with Magnus and Merle for so long. This too was shadowed and vacant. Kravitz focused. Taako had probably just gone for a late-night stroll around the moon base, that was all, to try and help him sleep. There was a nagging at the back of Kravitz’s mind that reminded him that if he had been back with him when he promised, Taako would have been able to fall asleep in his arms. He shoved the thought aside and strode over to Magnus’s door, intending to check with the fighter to see if Taako had told him he was going.

“Magnus?” he called through the door, rapping on it sharply. There was no response and the reaper frowned, slowly trying the handle. Unlocked. Opening the door, there was another sharp jolt of panic within his chest as he took in the lifeless room before him. Okay. So, no Taako and no Magnus. Perhaps Merle was in. Again, he found the dorm empty and that was when he truly began to panic. The same crushing feeling was washing over him that had taken hold of him when he believed that everything outside the Astral Plane had been consumed. He had felt so alone and that he had failed, not having been able to say goodbye to the enigmatic elf which had found a way to his long-dead heart.

But no. The apocalypse was over. They had defeated the Hunger. Kravitz inhaled needlessly and headed out of the dorm which had housed Magnus, Merle and Taako. Surely they were still on the base somewhere, he rationalised, as he headed up towards the quads of the base.

It was beautiful out here, under the full glow of the stars, but Kravitz could not afford to stop and appreciate the view. He scoured the quad for signs of life but there were none at this hour and he clenched his left fist sharply to reduce the rising anxiety in his chest. Before he could really think about it, he was striding across the quad, desperate to search the base for his wayward partner and friends.

* * *

 

The reaper was on high alert and so it wasn’t surprising that after ten minutes of wandering, somewhat aimlessly through the corridors of the Bureau of Balance, he caught sight of someone. Slipping quietly down a corridor ahead of him was the dragonborn rogue that he had met briefly as they fought the Hunger together.

“H-hey!” Kravitz called out, wincing as his voice cracked with worry. The dragonborn stopped immediately and turned straight to him.

“Oh, hey! You’re Taako’s boyfriend, right?” she asked, heading over now. “I remember seeing you at the Chug’n Squeeze ages ago!” Kravitz nodded, not really caring about striking up a conversation with this rogue who’s name he couldn’t even remember.

“Yes, yes. Have you seen him? I was meant to be back over an hour ago but when I returned his dorm was empty. Merle’s and Magnus’ were too.” The dragonborn frowned.

“Huh, I haven’t seen them much today. I just kinda thought they were tired and were resting. It’s been pretty busy helping out with the clean-up an’ all. I’m happy to help you look for ‘em though, Mr…err,”

“Kravitz,” he interjected, lacking all the smoothness that he usually had. “Sorry we were never truly introduced.”

“Nah, it’s alright, we were kinda busy saving the world and all. I’m Carey, by the way.” The reaper nodded, beginning to stride down the hall as the rouge followed him. He was nervous, desperate to find his partner. Carey frowned a little, having to hurry to keep up with the reaper.

“Woah, buddy, slow down. We’re just looking for them, not rushing in, alright?” Kravitz shook his head.

“No, you don’t understand, we have to find them. I have to know he is okay.” It was then that Kravitz realised that he might be a little too on edge for the situation at hand. Taako not being in his room didn’t mean that he was gone. He gave a heavy sigh. “Sorry, I just…”

“No, I understand,” said Carey with a fanged smile. “Took me well over a week to stop clinging to Killian like she was going to be attacked the minute I let go.”

“Taako hates being alone,” was all Kravitz said in response to that as he swept down another corridor. He didn’t know where he was inside the base anymore and the panic was clawing at his insides again. Carey sighed behind him but hurried to keep up.

“Understandable, considering his past and all. He’s always had a family.” Kravitz didn’t respond to that. He was still unsure of where he fit into Taako’s family. Being a servant of the Raven Queen was hard enough without the added complications of Taako’s twin sister being a lich. Working through a pardon for her and her husband was taking so much effort, but Kravitz knew Taako was worth it. If nothing else, he knew that his partner needed his sister like he needed air. They had been apart for too long.

* * *

 

It was going on 2:15am and Kravitz was starting to really panic now. They were wandering quickly through the lower levels of the moon base, when Carey slapped a hand to her head.

“The ship!” Kravitz stopped so suddenly he almost crashed into the dragonborn.

“The Starblaster?” asked the reaper, unsure whether or not he was discussing the right ship. Carey nodded and started quickly back down the corridor they had just come up.

“Yeah! The Director, I mean, Lucretia, and Davenport stored it here after the Day of Story and Song until they had worked out what to do with it. They might be there, it seems a pretty logical place to look.” Kravitz couldn’t argue with that as they rushed towards the temporary bay where the Starblaster was being kept.

The sight he found on the ship melted him.

All seven members of the IPRE, the seven birds, were curled up in what appeared to be a blanket and pillow nest on the deck of the ship they had once called home. Magnus was the centre of this cuddle-pile, Lucretia laying back to back with him and Davenport settled in the cranny between both of their heads. Merle was lying beside Davenport, his body twisted around Magnus’s head and his arm linked around that of his Captain’s. At the other end of the pile were Lup and Barry, settled against Magnus’s legs and Kravitz was surprised to see that Lup appeared to be resting despite still being out of her body. Barry’s hand was lying on the ship, directly through Lup’s. And there, burrowed into the back of his sister and the side of Magnus simultaneously, was his boyfriend. And every single one of them was fast asleep. Beside him, Kravitz heard Carey chuckle softly.

“That’s damn cute. Now you’ve found your wayward boyfriend, I’m going to head back to my girlfriend, alright?” murmured the rogue, so as not to disturb their sleeping friends. Kravitz nodded, body loosening as he relaxed somewhat.

“Thank you for helping me. I really appreciate it.” She gave him a wide grin and waved as she began to leave.

“Be good to him, you hear? I know you’re the Grim Reaper and all, Taako deserves that. They all deserve that.” Kravitz managed a crooked smile at that as the dragonborn slipped out of the room.

“They do,” he muttered to himself as he turned back to look at the cuddle-pile. And came face to face with Lup. The reaper startled, not expecting the lich to be directly in front of him.

“Oh! Hey, Lup.” he managed, trying to force his voice into something like a neutral tone. The lich folded her arms.

“Kravitz. You told Taako you would be home before midnight.” Wincing, Kravitz, nodded.

“I know and I’m sorry. I was, caught up… Talking to the Raven Queen about you and Barry actually. But I know that doesn’t really excuse the fact that I left him alone, and… and he hates that.” Lup’s expression was completely inscrutable.

“I’m glad you know that about him.” Floating back slightly, she gestured to the pile of sleeping crew. “He’s got us, but he wanted to know where you were. He was worried; I could see it in his eyes.” Kravitz’s entire posture changed and he slumped, looking down at Taako. His partner looked so small, coiled right up against Magnus’s side, snuffling quietly. He wondered if Taako was dreaming. The nightmares had kept him up for over a week on choppy hours of meditation which Kravitz knew he hated. Only when Kravitz promised to come home every night and hold him as he slept, did the elf finally let himself return to the sleep he had always enjoyed. Thinking of his promise made Kravitz’s gut twist. He had failed him. Lup was speaking again and the reaper turned his attention her again,

“He’s… he’s been so on edge for so long. I… I lost him; he changed and I can’t really blame him for not trusting Lucretia like he once used to. Without, without the family he had always had, he grew sharp around the edges and genuine love that he was once so filled with was hidden behind snark and roughness. But, you relax him. Even before he remembered the IPRE, you relaxed him.” Kravitz didn’t know what to say to that. He didn’t know Taako before his memory loss and though he had noticed that his presence mellowed the elf somewhat, he knew the sharpness in his partner. Lup asked,

“Did, did he ever purr?” The reaper bit his lip to try and hide the pain he felt at how upset Lup sounded when discussing her brother like this as he nodded quickly.

“Once… It, it was before he went to Wonderland. Elves don’t purr in Faerun but we were just relaxing after a date and he began to purr, low and contented. I was surprised, and he was embarrassed but once he had explained it, it was okay.” Lup laughed faintly.

“We only ever used to purr at each other. Then… well, then we had the IPRE and in those one hundred years, we got closer. Losing all that was crushing.” Across the room, Magnus shifted, whining under his breath and dislodging Lucretia but she just adjusted, still fast asleep. Davenport pressed slightly closer to the fighter and Magnus’s face smoothed out, the terror chased away by the presence of his family. And suddenly Kravitz realised this was certainly not the first time that the Seven Birds had slept in this cuddle-pile. When he voiced this to Lup, the lich giggled softly.

“Yeah, we used to do this a lot. Towards the ends of the cycles, it got worse, the Hunger got better and we nearly didn’t survive a good few. We all had nightmares and this was kinda the best way to challenge them. Guess this is just the same.” Kravitz gave a quick nod.

“Can, can I join? I really don’t want Taako to be alone.” Lup looked like she was smiling, even through her lich form.

“I think he would like that, Kravitz. I’m not gonna bother giving you the Shovel talk, honestly. You’re powerful and well… he’s chosen you. I’ll accept that.” The way she said that sounded very threatening and Kravitz felt like he was still getting the talk. But he just gave her a smile and slipped down into the nest to press into Taako. At the feeling of the reaper’s cold skin, the elf jolted awake, but didn’t recoil.

“Mm, Kravvy?”

“Hey babe, sorry I’m so late. Had issues at work. Go back to sleep, we’ll talk about it tomorrow.” Taako hummed in agreement and snuggled up against Kravitz.

“Okay, bone rider. Love you,” he mumbled, falling back asleep moments later. Lup floated down to reclaim her position between her partner and her brother, flashing Kravitz one last, odd grin.

“Love, love you too,” whispered Kravitz to his sleeping partner as he began to doze off. 

* * *

 

And, silently, Carey poked her head around the door, tugging Killian along with her. The two shared a soft laugh and looked over at the Starblaster.

The Seven birds and the emissary of the Raven Queen lay there, surrounded by a nest of pillows and blankets. Birds indeed. The once-Reclaimers slipped away, leaving their friends to catch up on some much needed rest.


End file.
